


Summer Heat

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Der letzte Sommer vor dem College hält für Bucky Barnes und Steve Rogers einige Überraschungen bereit.





	Summer Heat

»Willst du mich«, hörte ich ihn durch das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren fragen und fühlte seine Fingerspitzen am Bund meiner Hose, wie sie versuchten, den Knopf zu öffnen. 

»Das wäre keine gute Idee.«

Aber ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als seine Hände auf mir zu spüren. Wie sich unsere Blicke ineinander verwoben, wenn ich ihn mit aller Kraft an die Wand hob und wusste, dass er niemand anderen als mir in diesem Moment gehörte. 

Der Knopf meiner Jeans sprang auf, registrierte ich so am Rande, während ich mir das kecke Grinsen von Steve Rogers einprägte.

»Vielleicht ja doch.« 


End file.
